1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to material handling systems for stick-like articles, for example, railroad spikes. More specifically, the invention is a rake for moving railroad spikes from a storage location to a workstation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Railroad spikers used for assembly or repairing sections of railroad tracks typically utilize a wide variety of automatic and manual means for loading spikes into the spiker. Both automatic and manual loading methods require transport of the railroad spikes from a storage location to a location wherein they can be loaded into the spiker without causing entanglement of the spikes, and automatic spikers further require means for properly orienting the spikes and loading the properly oriented spike into the spiker.
An example of a proposed railroad spike material handling system includes a centerless auger rotating approximately 360xc2x0 in the desired direction of travel for the spikes, and then backwards 45xc2x0 in an attempt to untangle any tangled spikes. A vibrating storage bin may be used to feed spikes into the auger mechanism.
Another material handling system includes a horizontal conveyor leading from a spike hopper to a vertical conveyor having a plurality of projecting fingers for receiving the spikes and transporting them towards the upper portion of the spike feeder. As the spike is dropped into the spike feeder, it will strike a ridge, causing the spike to be aligned either perpendicular to the spike""s direction of travel, or with the spike point facing the direction of travel. Camming walls then ensure that all spikes are oriented with the point facing the direction of travel. Once the spike is so oriented, it falls into the spike-driving assembly.
Spike material handling systems designed to vibrate, stir, tumble, or auger the spikes to the desired location typically have varying degrees of success, due to the tendency of the spikes to entangle with each other.
Yet another presently used spike distribution system includes a powered winch for lifting containers of spikes, and emptying them in a location wherein an operator may reach the spikes and load them into a spike driver.
Accordingly, a spike distribution system preventing entanglement of the spikes during transportation is desired. Additionally, a spike distribution system having greater efficiency, and not producing excessive noise, is also desired.
The present invention is a spike distribution system for delivering spikes from a storage location to a location wherein they may be reached by an operator for loading into a spiker. The spike distribution system includes a spike rake for moving the spikes from the storage location to the operator""s location.
The spike rake includes a horizontally oriented rake head having a plurality of prongs on either end of the head. The prongs are dimensioned and configured to engage a spike either along its length or at the spike head. The rake is pivotally secured to an arm that may be raised or lowered to engage the spikes at the top of the storage location. An example of means for raising and lowering the arm include a hydraulic cylinder secured between the end of the arm and the shaft. The pivotal attachment of the rake permits the rake to remain horizontal due to the effects of gravity as the rake is raised and lowered and to permit the rake to pivot to correspond to the top of a pile of spikes. The arm is secured to a substantially vertical shaft that may be rotated to change the position of the rake, with an example of means for rotating the shaft being a hydraulic cylinder secured to another arm extending a short distance from the shaft.
Spikes will typically be stored in bulk behind the operator of the spike driver. The operator""s workstation will typically include at least one location adjacent to the operator""s seat wherein a small number of spikes may be stored within reach of the operator. A spike rake assembly will be located behind and to one side of the operator, wherein it may be used to move spikes from the storage location to the operator""s work station. When additional spikes are needed at the operator""s work station, the shaft may be rotated to locate the spike rake above the pile of spikes. The rake will pivot to maximize the number of prongs in contact with the spikes. The arm is then lowered to bring the spike rake into contact with the top of the pile of spikes. The shaft is then rotated to move the spike rake towards the operator""s workstation while maintaining a small amount of downward pressure on the spike rake, thereby enabling the spike rake to peel some spikes from the top of the pile of spikes without causing entanglement of the spikes. Once the spike rake has reached the storage location at the operator""s work station, the arm may be raised, and the spike rake again rotated towards the storage location in preparation to transfer the next set of spikes. The operator may then reach the storage location at his workstation, grab a spike, and load it into the spike driver for driving through a tie plate and railroad tie.
A preferred workstation for a spiker operator will include two small storage areas for spikes within reach of the operator, with one storage area on each side of the operator. One spike rake will be positioned to transfer spikes into each storage area, so that the operator will control a total of two spike rakes.
It is therefore an aspect of the present invention to provide a spike distribution system preventing entanglement of the spikes.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a spike distribution system having a high efficiency.
It is a further aspect of the present invention to provide a spike distribution system avoiding generation of excess noise.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a spike rake for peeling spikes from the top of a spike pile, and transferring them to a location wherein a spiker operator may reach them.
These and other aspects of the invention will become apparent through the following description and drawings.